


Supervengers After Purgatory [podfic]

by JoCarthage, Tenoko1



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Chitauri - Freeform, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Spoilers, pre-season eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenoko1/pseuds/Tenoko1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something other than Chitauri riders come out of the hole the Tesseract punched in the universe. This is something written after a facebook dare from rainbowdalek. Her prompt was: "I feel like Dean Winchester and Tony Stark could be great friends - similar daddy issues, similar taste in music, similar bent toward alcoholism, similar tendency to be shipped with their morally upright, pop-culture-ignorant male costars..." [podfic version]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supervengers After Purgatory [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

> Readers notes: This is actually my first time recording outside of the Supernatural fandom, so first attempt at Tony and Hawkeye, and wow that was a weird sensation. I gotta do more Avengers stuff.
> 
> Also, wanted to thank the author for letting me record this. I get so excited when i get permission. *dances*
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm generally at jocarthage.tumblr.com

 

 **Text Version** : [Supervengers: After Purgatory](430011)

 **Author** : [JoCarthage](../users/JoCarthage/pseuds/JoCarthage)

 **Reader** : Tenoko1

 **Fandom** : Avengers (Movie)/Supernatural x-over

 **Characters/Pairings** : Tony Stark, Hawkeye, Dean/Castiel, implied Tony/Steve

 **Length** : 9:14

 **Files** : [mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?z0l4vchc73i2p8t)l [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?9m6l32357pbliip)


End file.
